The Rules and Regulations of the Team Seven House
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: There are five of us living in one house. Let’s face it, there are four guys and one girl living together, in an tight, enclosed space ish . The law needs to be laid down. -Team 7 fic- ONESHOT may be subject 2 change .


**Yo hola, peeps.**

**Since my laptop's internet has yet to be fixed (still...DAMMIT!) I had to reverse to the 'old'-fashioned way of transferring one document to another computer via a USB stick (yay USB stickx...!!!). **

**This is my apology story for that...**

**SOB!!!!!!!**

**Oh well. I'll manage.**

**_Story Title: _"The Rules and Regulations of the Team Seven House"**

**_Main Characters: _Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, & Kakashi**

**_Purpose: _...Reader apology fic??? (hmmm...). Also to relieve my boredom.**

**_Plot_: Absolutely none, whatsoever (sorry, guys, were you expecting one???)**

**_Word Count: _434.**

**_Standard Disclaimer: _-sighs- NO, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! There. Satisfied????**

**_Summary: _"There are five of us living in one house. let's face it, there are four guys and one girl living together, in a tight, enclosed space (ish). the law needs to be laid down." Team 7 fic.**

**_A_****_uthor's Notes: _Random bleh. I was reading a lot of 'list-Naruto-characters-writing-not-talking' fics lately (did that make any sense??? hmmm...) and I decided to try my hand at it. I think I did standard...ly...well. No extra randomness...same ol' none-exsistent plots? Chhhhhhhheck. (What can I save? my brain was completely _fried_ that day. DAMN YOU, SCHOOL!).**

**_A Question You Should Answer In Your Review _(wink wink nudge nudge HINT HINT!!!): I was thinking about extending this and making it more of a stor-ee...should I???**

**Read.**

**...Please.**

**Oh! Wait! One last thing, in case you get confused:**

_This; kakashi_

_**This; Sasukle**_ (Sasuke...TOMATO-KUN! also see Sasu-tomato)

**This; Naruto **(NARU-O!)

_This; Sakura_

**This; Sai**

**Onward, my readers!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Rules and Regulations of the Team Seven House**_

_**as written by **__Kakashi_**, **_**Sasuke**_, **Naruto, **_Sakura, _and **Sai**

There are five of us living in one house. Let's face it, there are four guys and one girl living together, in an tight, enclosed space (ish). The law needs to be laid down.

…**Sakura-chan, there is no 'law'.**

_**Tch. Dobe.**_

_GUYS! STOP ARGUING ON THE RULE PAPER!_

**Sorry Sakura-chan.**

_Boys, let's let Sakura talk._

_Thanks sensei. ANYWAYS, like I was saying…_

_There needs to be some solid rules. Because I am not doing everything for the rest of you._

…**You're not?**

_NO NARUTO! I AM NOT!_

* * *

Section One: Household Chores

Everyone does their own share. That includes clean your own rooming, doing your _own_ laundry, and cooking when it's your turn!

_A-HEM. This includes you, Sasuke, Naruto, __**Ka-ka-sh-i!**__ The three of you have lived alone for (basically) all of your lives! SURELY you know how to do laundry and such!_

**Sakura-chan, Sai lives by himself too. Why isn't he included in the list?**

_Because he's responsible. Unlike you. And Sasuke. And Kakashi._

_**Tch.**_

_That hurts, Sakura._

**Ha ha, dickless. Suck it up.**

**SHUT UP SAI!**

_Guys! E-NOUGH!!!!_

If Sakura asks you to do something…do it. 

_Or else I will scoop out your outsides and feed them to Orochimaru._

Laundry days are Wendsday and/or Sunday. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke are expected to do their laundry on Wendsdays, and Sai and Sakura will do theirs on Sundays.

**What if we're away on a mission?**

_Well, that's just too damn bad._

* * *

Section Two: Personal Needs (i.e, Foods, Personal Hygeine Products, etc.)

…**Hygeine? Wth, Sakura-chan?**

_Shut UP, Naruto!_

Sakura's not going to take care of you. Don't expect her too.

…**What kind of rule is that, Sakura-chan?**

_NARUTO, IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, I'M GOING TO DO IT FOR YOU, DAMMIT!_

…_**For once…the dobe's right…**_

_Sakura…you didn't have to knock them out…_

_What so ever are you talking about, sensei? Yes I did._

If you have certain food fetishes (coughcoughSasukeandNarutocoughcough) don't expect Sakura to fill those cravings. Figure it out for yourselves, dammit!

…**Sakura-chan…this seems more like a 'How Not 2 Piss Sakura Off' list…**

…_Oh-ho…he's awake…finally…_

_**Dobe.**_

**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, TEME?**

_A-HEM!_

If you're out of something, re-stock yourself up. Sakura's not going to do it.

_...NARUTO! STOP TRYING TO WRITE STUPID, PERVERTED THINGS ON THE PAPER!_

**Sorry Sakura-chan.**

* * *

So now that we have covered most of the bases, let's review.

Don't piss Sakura off.

Don't piss Sakura off (more).

Do your share.

_**WELL DONE!**_

**_A+...if A+ equals E-!_**

_**~THE END~**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Random, no-real-purpose story created out of the lifeless plot bunnies in my skull.**

**-shifty eyes-**

**Plot Bunnies: HEY! WE'RE NOT LIFELESS! YOU JUST IGNORE US!**

**...Not true...**

**_Inner Maybelle: SO IS TRUE!_**

**GAH! ATTACK OF THE INNER! MUST RUN! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Plot Bunnies: ... -watching me be chased away by Inner Maybelle- Please forgive Lady Maybelle-san for not updating/posting anything recently! She has been through a lot! ...And we have also been giving her a hard time!**

**Plot Bunnies: Review her, she would love it (and it would make her post/update something else sonner too!)!**

**Ja ne,**

**Me, Lady Maybelle Of Confusion, my crazy inner, and my annoying, whimsical plot bunnies**


End file.
